The Binding of Isek
''The Binding of Isek ''is a season 100 episode of HTFF. This episode introduces Isek, a young chinchilla who is really creative and a little sadistic. Plot Isek is seen walking home drawing in his sketchbook with Bun Bun and Honeybun behind him. While he’s drawing in his sketchbook, a squirrel runs by. Isek confused why keeps on walking only to be trampled by Cuckoo. When he gets trampled by Cuckoo, his sketchbook falls into a puddle getting wet. Isek gets up off the floor and grabs his sketchbook that is drenched in water. Isek gets mad but goes home to plan what to do to Cuckoo. At home, Isek is trying to dry his sketchbook by using a blow dryer. His face is red while he’s doing so. He gives up and sits down on him bed, angry. Maggie appears behind him and comforts him While he’s pouting, Bun Bun appears and tells Isek to get revenge on Cuckoo. Isek smiles and begins to discuss the plan with Bun Bun before a voice down stares tells him to go to bed. Isek lays in his bed and smiles, thinking about tomorrow. The next day, Isek walks out of the house and into town. As he’s walking, a squirrel runs by. Isek stops to look at the squirrel before getting run over by Cuckoo. Isek quickly gets up and runs after Cuckoo. After running for a while, he’s lead deep into the forest and losses track of Cuckoo and gets lost. He starts wondering the forest and comes across a dead squirrel. He starts smiling and walks deeper into the forest before coming across a mansion. He walks into the mansion and finds a flashlight covered in blood on the ground. He picks it up and turns it on before walking deeper into the mansion. He hears a noise behind him and quickly turns around before hearing a noise in front of him. He turns around again and sees Cuckoo in front of him. He runs out of the mansion but Cuckoo runs after him. As he’s running he comes across any squirrels which notice Cuckoo and start running as well. Cuckoo is close behind him and is about to catch up before Isek runs past a bear-trap that Cuckoo runs into. It closes on him and Cuckoo gets chopped up into pieces. Isek is still running but he trips on a tree stump. He falls on the ground and notices Cuckoo’s not following him and he’s dead. Isek cheers for a while before trying to get up but notices his foot is caught in the trunk. He trys to get out but can’t before a loud noise is heard. He looks up to see a tree falling over him. He tries frantically to get out but he can’t and he is crushed by the tree. Lumpy is seen holding a chainsaw and is confused on why he heard screaming. The iris closes on a squirrel on Lumpy’s head before jumping off. Moral “The best revenge is to happily move on and let karma do the rest” Deaths # Cuckoo is chopped up to bits by a bear-trap # Isek is crushed by a tree Injures * Isek trips and falls on the ground Trivia *The episodes title is based off of a indie game called The Binding of Isaac. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 100 episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Solo Survivor